The Race
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: A Finding Nemo fanfiction! Nemo wants to go to a race, but Marlin's sick and can't take him.


The Race  
  
1  
  
The cozy and warm sea anemone in which Nemo and Marlin lived was the perfect place for two Clown Fishes. It provided them with everything they needed, security, a bed, food and much more.   
  
Little Nemo eagerly brushed his teeth as fast as he could, but his dad didn't look half as happy as Nemo was.  
  
"Wake up dad! C'mon! We're gonna' be late! I wanna' be extra early!" said Nemo trying to wake his dad up. "Today is the BIG day daddy!"  
  
"Oh, Nemo, I'm not sure, I'm not feeling so well." said Marlin. "I think I ate too many things last night."  
  
"Oh, dad, but you promised." said Nemo sadly.  
  
"But Nemo… I'm really sorry son, but I'm sick."  
  
"Oh, daddy…" Nemo was about to cry, his lips were all curled up and his eyes all 'watery'.  
  
"Hellooo!" greeted a sweet voice from outside the anemone.  
  
It was Dory!   
  
"Dory! Dory!" yelled Nemo gleefully as he went outside the anemone.  
  
"Hey little chap, ready for the race?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I won't be able to go. You see, dad's sick."  
  
"Really! What's got into him?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"He says that he ate too many things last night."  
  
"He did, huh? Well, I think that I know just the thing to heal him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's an old family recipe."  
  
"A recipe? What kind of recipe?"  
  
Dory looks around, as if trying to snatch the words from the water.  
  
"Oh, hello Nemo! What are you doing here?" she said as if she hadn't seen Nemo in a long time.  
  
"Uh, Dory, we were just talking about the recipe."  
  
"A recipe?!! How interesting? What are you cooking? Bet it is cookies. Those sure are yummy!"  
  
"Dory! The recipe! The one to help Dad!"  
  
"Oh, so, no, it can't be cookies, because that won't help your dad, unless…"  
  
"DORY!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dad is sick and you said you knew a recipe!"  
  
"Oh! Poor Marlin! So, I said something 'bout a recipe, huh? Did I?" said Dory as she scratched her chin.  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Sure…"   
  
"Nemo!" called Marlin from the inside. "NEMO!!"  
  
"I'm here dad, with Dory."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Be careful, ok?"  
  
"I'll be."  
  
"Hi Marlin!!"  
  
"Hello Dory."  
  
"Why don't you come out so we can have some fun together?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I'm sick."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Would you take care of Nemo while I'm sick."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So, are you going to the race or what?"  
  
"Can't go, Dad can't take me."  
  
"Why? Why can't he take you?"  
  
"Because he's sick."  
  
"Oh! Marlin's sick?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh, well, you know me Nemo." said Dory smiling.   
  
"Oh, yes, I do."  
  
"Well, maybe we can make a special recipe to heal your dad and then he'll be able to take you there, what do you say?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okee doke."   
  
"Can you tell me the ingredients?"  
  
"Sure… we need some algae…"  
  
"But Dory, we Clown Fishes don't eat alga - - aloe - - algae."  
  
"I know Nemo, but medicine's not supposed to taste good, does it?"  
  
"Um…no."  
  
"Well then, c'mon let's go a find a nice algae."  
  
"Wait, I have to tell dad."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Daaad! I'm going with Dory to the…um, to the…"  
  
"To the algae place." said Dory.  
  
"What?! No, no Nemo."  
  
"But Dad, you told Dory to take care of me while you're sick and then you don't want me to go with her."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Marlin! I'll take good care of the kid!"  
  
"You better do. Well, ok, but don't stay there for too long."  
  
"Sure, we'll be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
But Nemo and Dory were already gone.  
  
2  
  
"My name's Dory   
  
And I have a story  
  
We seek algae  
  
With this melody!"   
  
"Dory, are you sure that you know where we're going?"  
  
"Of course, we are going to the algae place. C'mon Nemo, sing with me!   
  
My name's Dory   
  
And I have a story  
  
We seek algae  
  
With this melody!"  
  
"Her name's Dory   
  
And she has a story  
  
We seek algae  
  
With this melody!"   
  
Nemo and Dory danced through the water, singing happily. Suddenly Dory hit something. She turned and saw a familiar face.  
  
" 'ello!" said an Aussie-like voice.  
  
"Hey look! Sharks!"  
  
"Aren't these the same sharks that you and dad met before?"  
  
"Yes, we are, you must be Marlin's son, right?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are?"  
  
"Name's Bruce. They are Chum and Anchor."  
  
"Hi!" both greeted.  
  
"My name's Nemo."  
  
"My name's Dory. Hello!"  
  
"Hello Dory." said the sharks.  
  
"Nice you meet you guys!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Nemo." said the three sharks.  
  
"We are very glad that you are here, because today it is 'Play a Game with a Fish Friend Day', which is part of the 6th step, right mates?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ooh, ooh! I love games! C'mon let's play!" said Dory.  
  
"But, Dory, we have to get the algae."  
  
"That can wait Nemo, let's play!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's play Hide n Seek! You all hide and I'll seek." said Bruce.  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna' hide. Yay! Yay!" sang Dory.  
  
"1… 2… 3…"   
  
Anchor and Chum hid behind a big rock, Nemo inside a very small cavern and Dory in Bruce's back.  
  
"… 100! Ready or not here I come!"  
  
Dory had a huge smile on her face, she was right behind him but he didn't noticed. Bruce spotted Chum and Anchor immediately. They weren't very good at hiding.   
  
"Anchor and Chum are right behind that big rock!" yelled Bruce happily.  
  
"Aww! That wasn't fair!" said Chum.  
  
"That was too fast, you cheated!" said Anchor.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, I play fair and square. Now, where can the other two be?" said Bruce as he tried to smell Nemo and Dory's scent.  
  
Dory had to place her fin over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Bruce went from one side to another until her saw something orange inside a small cavern. He took and closer look and smiled.  
  
"Nemo! I found you, you are inside the cavern!"  
  
"Aww! I thought that you were never going to find me in there!"  
  
"I'm a smart shark!" smiled Bruce.  
  
Nemo went with Chum and Anchor. The two sharks were playing Tag.  
  
"You're it!" said Anchor as he touched Chum with his fin.  
  
"You're it!" said Chum as he touched Anchor.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
"You're it!"  
  
"You're it!"  
  
"You're it!"  
  
"Hey guys! Can I play?"  
  
"Sure. You're it!" answered Chum touching Nemo.  
  
After a while Bruce was getting tired, he looked up and down, over and under, almost everywhere! But, he couldn't find Dory. Meanwhile Dory got so tired that she was sleeping in his back.  
  
"Ok, Dory, you've won! I give up! Come out now!" yelled Bruce, but nobody answered. "Dory!! Come out! You won! You're the best at hiding! Come out now!"  
  
"You're it!" said Nemo touching Chum.  
  
"You're…"said Anchor but was interrupted by Nemo.  
  
"No wait! Time out!"  
  
"What?!" asked Chum.  
  
"Bruce can't find Dory!"  
  
"Yeah, seems like she's good at hiding." said Anchor.  
  
"But, he's telling her that she won and she won't come out!"  
  
Nemo's eyes glowed with fear. Where was Dory?! He swam towards Bruce.  
  
"Dory!! Dory! We're not playing anymore!"  
  
"Come out little blue fish friend!"  
  
"Shhh! Listen." said Nemo.   
  
"No… thanks…" said Dory snoring.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" asked Bruce as he moved from side to side.  
  
Nemo swam towards Bruce's back.  
  
"She's here! Dory's here! Dory! Dory! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Ah? Hey Nemo! What's up?"   
  
"Dory, I'm so glad that we found you!" said Nemo hugging her.  
  
"It's not like I've been hiding or anything!" said Dory smiling.  
  
Bruce, Chum and Anchor smiled too.  
  
"We have to go now." said Nemo.  
  
"Why? Where?"  
  
"Dad needs the medicine, we have to find the algae."  
  
"Algae? Hey! I know a very nice place with lots of algae! Follow me!"  
  
"Sure! Bye Bruce, Chum and Anchor!"   
  
"Bye Nemo and Dory!" said Bruce.  
  
"Come again soon!" said Chum.  
  
"We'll play lots more!" said Anchor.  
  
Dory swam fast as an arrow and Nemo followed her very closely.  
  
  
  
3  
  
"Here! Here! Just like I told you, here are the algae! But, what do you want them for?"  
  
"To make medicine… for Dad…"  
  
"Oh! Don't tell me! Marlin's sick! Oh, that's terrible!"  
  
"Dory… let's take the algae and go back, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Nemo took an algae and swam straight home. Dory followed him. When they got home Marlin was waiting outside, he looked a lot better.  
  
"Dad!" said Nemo.  
  
"Oh, I was so worried! I'm glad that you're back Nemo! Where have you been?" said Marlin as he hugged his son.  
  
"We went to the algae place! And played with the sharks!" said Nemo excitedly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Played Hide n Seek with Bruce and the other sharks! They're amazing dad!"  
  
"Oh, I'm glad that you both are back alive, but, you risked your lives!"  
  
"We went to the algae place to get you some algae and make you some medicine Marlin, sorry." said Dory.  
  
"Oh, that's very nice of you. But, it seems like I don't need it anymore, see? I'm not sick anymore and I'm ready to go to the race!"  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
"Yay! Um… what race?"  
  
"Dory!" exclaimed Marlin and Nemo.  
  
4  
  
The race was about to begin when they got to Mr. Ray's school.   
  
"Ok, son, remember that no matter what happens you are my little winner, ok?"  
  
"Sure dad! Lucky fin!" said Nemo smiling as he clapped his fin with his dad's.  
  
"Good luck Nemo!" said Dory.  
  
"Thanks!" he said as he clapped his fin with Dory's.  
  
There were lots of other kids in the race; there was Tad, Pearl, Sheldon and even Squirt.  
  
  
  
"Explorers! Get ready because we are about to begin the Race!"  
  
"Yay!!" cheered the kids.  
  
"Ok, Nemo, remember, be careful and…" said Marlin, but was interrupted.  
  
"Have fun!" completed Dory.  
  
"Sure I will!" said Nemo as he swam towards the race beginning line.  
  
"Scared, Nemo?" asked Tad.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"May the best kid win! On your sea dollar marks! Don't get upset! Flow!" said Mr. Ray.  
  
A group of silver fishes were forming a flag and as Mr. Ray spoke his last word they moved the flag down and the kids swam away!  
  
"Go Nemo! Go!" cheered Marlin.  
  
"His name's Nemo   
  
He is my amigo!  
  
He loves to swim  
  
And we hope he wins!  
  
Go Nemo! Go Nemo! Go Nemo, Go Nemo, Go Nemo!" sang Dory.   
  
"Sheldon way to go boy!" said Bob.  
  
"You're doing great Tad!" said Bill.  
  
"Pearl! Keep it going and don't ink!" said Ted.  
  
"Sweet moves Squirt!" cheered Crush.  
  
The kids swam as fast as they could and all of them were really good, but only one was going to be the winner. The public was in tension, Squirt and Nemo were really close and behind them was Sheldon. Finally they were near the finish line Squirt and Nemo, head to head.   
  
"And… it's a tie! Nemo and Squirt in first place! Sheldon in second and… Pearl in third!" yelled Mr. Ray in excitement.  
  
"Nemo! That's my Nemo!" yelled Marlin happily.  
  
"Way to go kid!" said Dory smiling.  
  
"Dude, those were some sweet moves for a fish!" said Squirt.  
  
"Thanks!" said Nemo smiling.  
  
"And remember explorers, you are all winners!" 


End file.
